The Laboratory
by Morbid Cheshire
Summary: Raven is kidnapped by Slade using his clever animal mutants and taken to an underground genetics lab. (Dun dun dun!) What will happen! Rated PG-13 for possible torture. R&R.
1. Prologue

(A/N: Morbid's still alive! I know, I've been gone for ages and 'Abandonment' still needs to be updated. This is another wacked-out idea I came up with at exactly 3:20 AM.)

Another normal day, it seemed. The Titans had been called in to combat a group of monsters attempting to rob the bank.

Yes, monsters. Not humans.

There were wolf-like creatures: that is, they had a wolf's body but a bat's wings. There were also cheetahs with scorpion's tails and bears with shark's tails and dorsal fins. There were ten of each species and they didn't react to tranquilizers as expected.

"Star, you and I will take on the wolves. Cyborg, Beast Boy, you fight the cheetahs. Raven, get the bears. Teen Titans GO!" Robin's usual sharp orders echoed across the battlefield as the superteens sprang into action. Starfire landed an aerial kick to the skull of one wolf, knocking it out, and Robin felled two others with swift blows to the head from his staff. Beast Boy morphed into an elephant, grabbing two cheetahs with his truck and throwing them against the wall. One quick mutant grabbed the sack of money in its jaws and dashed away, heading down the street.

"Stop it!" Robin called. "I've got it," Raven monotoned, flying after the fleeing cat. The cheetah was smart: dodging all of Raven's potent psychic blasts, it drew her farther and farther from the group. Suddenly a tiger/hyena leaped from an alley, pinning the surprised Raven to the asphalt. With an irritated growl she flung it off her with her powers, sending it flying into the brick wall of an apartment. An elephant/gorilla mutant then effectively knocked her out with a swift blow to the head from its massive paws. The cheetah she had been tailing nudged the unconscious girl onto its back and darted away into the night. The Titans failed to notice both the absence of their friend... and the black and orange collars the animals all wore.

(A/N: Gasp, it's Slade! Never saw THAT coming! Oh yeah, these animal things are inspired from the game 'Impossible Creatures.' Apparently Slade has access to the Stigma technology. Reviews make me squeak in joy.)


	2. The Menagerie

(A/N: -squeaks- Wow! Reviews! Thanks to all my trusty minions- erm, readers. Here is the next installment of Morbid's Random Idea Fic!)

It was deathly silent. Raven looked around as best she could, though her view was a bit limited seeing as she was tied to a chair with rings of orange energy. She had tried her powers and they were utterly useless. There were a number of glass tanks lining the walls, each with species of animal freaks within. All were seemingly alseep, the horrific mutants still and silent.

Some were filled with water, housing aquatic atrocities. A giant spitting cobra lay curled at the botton of one tank, its sinuous body melting smoothly into a pointed shark's tail. Its neck had short gill slits down both sides. A crocodile rested atop an artificial rock, its elongated snout placed atop its smooth tiger's paws, like a reptillian cat in slumber. It shared its tank with three electric eels, whose coyote's paws and lungs allowed them to traverse land. One tank housed an orca whale, floating silently, its spider's legs dangling in the water. Two smaller dolphins floated beside it, each outfitted with horse's legs for swift travel on both land and in water.

Raven shivered, and turned to the aviary.

A lion with eagle wings and talons lay in a small enclave: a medival gryphon come to life. A mountain lion with huge, glittering hornet wings slept beside it, its dangerous stinger glaringly obvious with the distinctive coloring. A hyena pack with the pure wings of snowy owls slumbered atop an artificial cliff: even in sleep they retained their unnerving grins. Bat-winged wolves, more of the kind she had encountered with the other Titans, rested in a defensive circle. The final horror was a large raven with the paws and skinny tail of a rat, the only animal still awake. It scuttled back and forth, pacing and staring at Raven from its cage.

Behind her was surely the land creatures' tanks and, more importantly, the door. A mechanical whirring caught Raven's attention: a ratchet-like sound coming from behind her. A white wolf padded into veiw, though it was both more and less than a simple wolf. Her left front leg and right back leg was entirely mechanical: a nightmarish blur of cogs, gears and cables, all connected to the animal's flesh. Her right eye was a green, glowing screen, a yellow slash down the middle that resembled a cat's pupil. Numbers and unreadable words scrolled across the screen, and the wolf's natural, left eye narrowed. Her ears twitched, and only then did Raven notice her left ear was little more than a steel model, flexible thanks to the microscopic cables in the animal's skull.

The wolf growled and lowered her head, her mecha eye glowing a deep red.


End file.
